


Wasn't Enough

by Stylinsob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Death, Deathfic, Depression, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, References to Suicide, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsob/pseuds/Stylinsob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say he's not strong enough, not normal enough, didn't do too much. So he took his pen and wrote it down.</p><p>  There was a boy who thought he was good enough, he was strong enough, he was perfect enough. </p><p>(basically the poem off of one of those poem/picture things that I like to cry about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I made that sort of picture/poem thing and this is the poem from it.  
> If you want the picture, Here it is on my twitter. its literally the same thing as this but with pictures--->> https://twitter.com/HarrieFashions/status/356607854913921025/photo/1  
> You can also find it on my ig which is listed in the end notes ok bye

 

  


People say he felt too much,  
complained too much, wept too  
much. So he took his pen and  
wrote it down.

 People say he's broken too much,  
he's sad too much, never good  
enough. So he took his pen and  
wrote it down.

People say he's not strong enough,  
not normal enough, didn't do too  
much. So he took his pen and  
wrote it down.

There was a boy who thought he  
was good enough, he was strong  
enough, he was perfect enough.

 But when the boy went to tell him   
he was late by too much, wasn't  
there enough, wasn't fast enough.

He had took his pen and wrote it  
down, but this time he wrote it too  
deep. his words turned dangerous  
and his hand pressed harder until  
the ink started to seep.

His poem was finished, his story  
was done but all along there had  
been a twist. His pen was his  
blade and his paper was his wrist  
and now people say that he will  
forever be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I said on my last post that I was going to write a happy long one shot and it would be up soon and that I wouldn't write another sad on next time, but I don't think I'm going to be continuing that One shot because I cant think of any ideas and it basically has no where to go. So I'm sorry for writing another sad death one shot, (literally all of my fics so far are death one shots.) but I'm serious this time, the next thing I'll be posting is a SPIDERMAN ONE SHOT!! Yayyyy!!! so I'm almost done with that and it should be up decently soon. But anyways Sorry for being an angsty person and sorry its extremely short  
> COMMENTS MAKE ME FEEL GOODDD :)  
> Neglected tumblr-> stylinharreh  
> Less neglected Twitter-> @HarrieFashions  
> Less neglected Instagram-> @Letsbangharold  
> xoxoxo


End file.
